


Muffled

by ninemoons42



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, silence, and Arthur taking charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled

  
title: Muffled  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
pairing: Arthur/Eames  
warnings: porn, straight up. I asked Twitter for a porny prompt, and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/photoclerk/profile)[**photoclerk**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/photoclerk/) obliged me [as she often does] with this: "Cobb/someone is in the other room, napping and A and E can't do anything more than grope and makeout on the couch. lots of neediness and urgency and ear sucking and muffling moans and basically lots of foreplay because they can't take their clothes off."  
Although actually there IS sex in here, because I kinda moved away from the prompt? Well, porn is always good, and goodness knows I need the practice XD  
disclaimer: I don't own the original story or the characters. Not making any profit, just playing in the sandbox.  
summary: Sex, silence, and Arthur taking charge.

  
Arthur woke up.

The PASIV blinked a familiar configuration of indicator lights at him. He nodded to himself as he pulled out his lead into the machine, as he stuck a syringe full of sedative into their mark and then disconnected him as well.

Beat, breath, and Eames was blinking awake, too.

Arthur looked at him with cool eyes. "Do you have everything?"

Eames nodded.

"Then let's get out of here. Meet you at the usual place, Gare de Lyon - wait for my message."

"Pet," Eames said, and caught his wrist just as Arthur finished putting the PASIV back together. "Do be careful, won't you?"

And Arthur smiled at him, put a hand under Eames's chin. "And you, Mister Eames."

///

Eames was mopping up the remains of the Le Train Bleu's famous floating island when his phone chirped at him; the message read: "Come in, but be quiet. New neighbors."

He laughed and paid his bill, and started walking.

///

Arthur watched from the full-length windows of his apartment as Eames turned the corner into his street, overlooking the train station.

He was waiting when the door opened, standing just inside the tiny entryway, in a thick white robe and his stocking feet.

He put a finger over Eames's lips and pulled him into the bedroom, motioned at him to sit.

"I thought you owned the whole floor," Eames whispered as he shucked his coat. "How can you have neighbors?"

"Apparently it's temporary," Arthur whispered back as he finished drawing all the curtains. "Get under the sheets. We need to be quiet - or, to be specific, you do."

"I do get noisy sometimes, don't I?" Eames snickered and did as he was told, holding up the sheets so that Arthur could slide in next to him.

Arthur quickly pushed him around to lie on his side, slithering in behind him so he was the big spoon. "Up," he muttered, tapping the back of Eames's head - and then he fitted his arm into the curve of Eames's neck, so he was lying on Arthur's forearm.

"You have plans," Eames said, and looked down to where Arthur's free hand was unbuttoning his shirt - and he quickly raised his hands to help him out.

"Naturally. I did three weeks of prep for what turned out to be a fifteen-minute job. That does not normally happen," Arthur growled into the back of Eames's head.

Eames rolled his hips backwards - and suppressed a groan when he made contact with bare skin. He glanced over his shoulder, sucked his breath in through his teeth when his suspicions were confirmed. "You were already starkers when I came in?"

"I thought the robe was a dead giveaway."

"Even I normally wear something under those things, Arthur, particularly when I've visitors coming over."

And then Eames nearly yelled when teeth closed around his earlobe. Arthur muttering, somewhat garbled: "Why don't I believe you?"

Instead of answering, Eames brought Arthur's hand up to his mouth, licked the palm in a long, wet swipe.

His reward was Arthur biting down a little harder on his ear, Arthur yanking down his trousers and his boxers, Arthur rolling his hard cock into the cleft of Eames's arse. Soft and very needy sounds right into Eames's head, and Arthur talking into the skin of his nape: "Love it when you're pinned down like this, don't you? Love it when you're given rules to follow. Well, here are today's rules: shut up, do exactly as I tell you - and don't. Make. A Fucking. Sound."

Eames nearly and instantly disobeyed him when the teeth and the words were replaced by Arthur's tongue, licking aggresively into the whorls of his ear - and just in time he remembered to clamp Arthur's hand hard over his own mouth.

A soft murmur of a laugh.

Eames drew in a deep breath, tried to calm himself down, tried to stay quiet - but it was so difficult when Arthur's hand was so busy. Touching him everywhere: tracing light circles around his nipples, tugging at his chest hair, writing indecipherable messages up and down his arm, stroking over his ribs. A pinch to his hip made Eames bite down hard on the inside of his cheek.

The hand over his mouth moved, and Eames eagerly sucked in Arthur's fingers.

"Yes, yes," Arthur said, down to a deep, quiet voice, and he suckled at the base of Eames's neck, sucking and kissing as hard as he could. When he pulled away there was an angry red welt on the skin, and Eames was literally shaking with the effort to stay quiet.

"Eames. Eames? On your back," Arthur muttered, and he pulled his arm free and sat up. "Clothes off, now."

Eames worked himself out of his shirt and his trousers and underwear, and then his hands were drawn irresistibly to Arthur's narrow hips as Arthur straddled him. Arthur's hands on his shoulders, kneading like a cat. There was certainly a feline cast to his smile as he leaned down and kissed Eames, tongue driving deep into Eames's mouth to steal his breath.

Arthur smiled and cupped his hands around Eames's face, around his pleased expression - and then he replaced one hand over Eames's mouth and he watched Eames's eyes widen and darken, and he laughed as he bent to take Eames's other ear in his mouth.

Eames thrashed on the bed as Arthur mouthed and licked at his ear, and he was immensely grateful for the hand over his mouth - which he covered with one of his own, pressing down to stop himself from screaming.

"Will you stay like that, I wonder," Arthur said right into his ear, "can you keep yourself silent if I take my hand away?"

Eames nodded frantically.

"You know I'll stop if you break the rules."

Eames shook his head.

"You can talk, Eames. Just be quiet about it," Arthur chuckled fondly.

"Don't stop," Eames said, in a breathy plea.

"Okay." A quick and filthy kiss, and Arthur was licking a path down Eames's torso, fingers plucking absently at his nipples.

"What the hell are you doing to me," Eames muttered, and he nearly bit his tongue right at the end of the sentence as he felt Arthur's hands close around his cock. "So good, so good, gonna drive me mad, don't ever want you to stop."

"Funny, I don't want to stop either," Arthur said. "Lube and condoms are in the drawer near you."

Eames fished around in the drawer one-handed, fighting to muffle his screams as Arthur jacked him off mercilessly, and he practically threw the bottle and the foil packet at Arthur's head.

When he was completely sheathed inside Arthur, Eames let himself be dragged up into a sitting position, let himself be kissed senseless, let himself moan shamelessly into Arthur's mouth when he came.

Arthur laughed quietly into the skin of Eames's neck as he came.  



End file.
